


A Winter's Tale

by Inky_pink



Series: After the Lullaby [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pink/pseuds/Inky_pink
Summary: A one-shot of Christmassy fluff, continues on from 'Lullaby' so everything here is post-storyline for that.





	A Winter's Tale

 

 

Beca stood back to admire the tree and sighed happily. “Well, I think it might be finished now. It looks good, huh?”

  Sabine came up behind her girlfriend and put her head on one side. “Hmm…almost. There’s just one thing missing.” Beca turned to look at her, prepared to be offended, but she saw a glass star topper glittering in her slim hands and gasped.

  “Oh Sabie, that’s _beautiful_! Where did you get it??” She reached her hands out to take it gently from the blonde and held it up against the light from the tree, letting the soft glow of the tiny bulbs scatter through the faceted glass and throw sparkles over her face. The blonde admired the way the light played across the other woman, tugging fiery copper glints from her brunette hair and reflecting in the bottomless blue of her eyes. She smiled in contentment, running her fingers over a soft cheek. “From Germany.” She explained. “It was something I had in storage, I found it when we had everything sent over. I’d actually forgotten all about it.”

  Beca glanced at Sabine to see if she was okay talking about it and saw only the small smile on her face so she turned back to examining the stunning ornament. “I’m almost worried about putting it on the tree, in case it gets broken.”

  “It won’t get broken maus, it’s survived this long ja?” She chuckled. “I know you’re clumsy but…”

  “I’m not clumsy!” Her girlfriend hotly denied – even though it was a blatant lie. Sabine decided not to finish the sentence, but settled for a smirk at least. Beca stuck her tongue out at her. They both glanced back at the tree.

  “So…are we putting it on then?” Asked Sabine. Beca gave her a smile and a nod.

  At that moment a loud and very German rendition of “O Christmas Tree” hailed from the hallway, causing them to turn and stare as Pieter strolled through with a tray laden with latte glasses, each filled to the brim with dark, steaming drinks.

  “Mulled wine before we finish this tree ladies!” He announced, breaking away from his song to hand out the glasses. Beca had asked Sabine if they could invite him over for Christmas, wanting to see the two of them enjoy a true family holiday together, and it had been totally worth it. The two really were just like brother and sister, with their silly jokes and friendly arguments, the competitive bets and sarcasm that only rose between siblings. And there were the quiet moments too, the times of reflection and introspection where they chatted softly together in German, re-strengthening their bond and gradually healing the past. It warmed Beca to see Sabine flourish as her circle of love grew around her. She smiled as the two laughed at some goofy shared joke, sipping her mulled wine. She set her glass down and walked over to the tree, looking up to the peak of it and calculating the distance versus her estimated reach…

  Suddenly, she found herself being lifted and before she knew what was going on the floor was a lot further away from her than she was used to and the ceiling a good deal closer. She squeaked and grabbed the nearest thing she could, which turned out to be Pieter’s head.

  Between her legs.

  “DUDE!” She squealed, her trademark blush flooding her cheeks. “What the hell are you doing?!”

  “I am helping you to reach the top of the tree, ja?” He commented, the picture of innocence. In the background, Beca became aware of Sabine laughing hysterically. “Oh so you find it funny that I’ve got a random guy’s head between my legs huh??” She demanded, throwing her words in the general direction of Sabine’s giggles.

  “I am not random!” Puffed Pieter, insulted.

  “Oh maus!” Sabine came into view, her face shining with mirth. “Your face, what a picture!” She laughed, and she had her phone out, snapping photos before Beca had the chance to object. Instead, Beca folded her arms and scowled, waiting as Sabine’s phone made a couple more shutter-noises before she set it down.

  “Are you quite finished?” She demanded, in a dangerously quiet voice. Sabine pulled her face into a semblance of seriousness, only the corners of her mouth quivering slightly in a dead giveaway that she was still laughing inwardly.

  “I’m sorry my liebling. Here...” And she passed the glass star to Beca, indicating that she should put it on the tree. Beca looked slightly mollified at being given the honour and tapped Pieter on the top of his head.

  “Come on moose.” She ordered him. “Let’s get a bit closer then.” He looked vaguely insulted but shuffled towards the large pine tree anyway, giving her the opportunity to place the ornament. When it was done, he stepped back and heaved Beca from his shoulders, setting her next to Sabine and returning to his drink. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her close.

  “You did a good job my darling.” And she kissed the tip of her nose playfully. Beca grinned then, softening as she basked in the love from her own personal goddess. They leaned their heads together as they both stared at their first Christmas tree, sighing peacefully in the soft lighting and gentle music of seasonal carols in the background.

  Suddenly a clicking noise made them both whip their heads round rapidly and they saw Pieter grinning at them, his own phone raised. He’d obviously just photographed them. He saw their expressions and he shrugged.

  “What?? You two are just so cute!” Beca tutted and rolled her eyes, but Sabine laughed and left her side to settle on the couch and resume drinking her mulled wine. The other two joined her and all three were eventually sitting together laughing and chatting as though it was their fiftieth Christmas together, rather than their first.

***

  _Two years later:_

 Beca was lying in front of the lit wood burner, stretched out on a sheepskin rug as she read a book she’d borrowed from Sabine’s study. Deep, mellow music wound round her and she paused, placing a bookmark before softly closing the novel and rolling onto her side to admire the girlfriend she loved so much.

  The glow from the fire and last rays of winter light as the sun set cast a golden haze over the woman sitting playing her cello. She was facing the French windows, her overlarge sweater slipping off one shoulder and showing a creamy expanse of velvet skin that rippled lithely as muscles bunched and moved in perfect harmony just like her music. Beca leaned her chin in her hand as she admired the way the blonde’s fingers danced expertly over the strings and her perfect poise elongated her swan-like neck, as it arched ever so slightly into her instrument. She was in heaven. Smiling to herself she let her head drop to rest on the rug, the fire warming her back and working with the music to lull her to sleep.

 

 

 

  When Sabine stopped playing and set her cello down, she was met with the sound of the wood burner crackling gently and…a soft little snore. Turning, she found her girlfriend napping quietly on the rug by the hearth. She smiled to herself, love swelling inside her at the sight. The firelight played over the tempting curves that Beca’s waist and hips presented, echoing the silhouette of her cello. Sabine had no words in any of her languages to describe her feelings for this wonderful woman in her life. She knelt down to brush Beca’s hair back over her shoulder and press a kiss to her temple. The dozing brunette stirred, giving a light hum of tranquillity and her eyes fluttered open slowly as she focussed on the vision leaning above her.

  “Hey beautiful.” She said with a lazy smile, raising a hand to trace her fingers over the full lips that sat just within reach tempting her. Sabine kissed her fingertip as it passed, causing Beca to breathe out a little laugh.

  “And the same to you.” Sabine replied, huskily. Beca lay on her back and stretched, causing a stirring of desire in her girlfriend. She saw the slight darkening of Sabine’s eyes and grinned wickedly.

  “Thinking of anything interesting?” She asked, making an attempt at innocence. Sabine rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grinned. She chastely kissed Beca’s midriff and backed away, pressing her lips together as she made a herculean effort to control herself. The brunette appeared smug as she stared up at Sabine through her lashes, biting her lower lip in a way she knew the other woman found enticing. The blonde let a tiny groan escape, followed by a laugh as she threw her head back.

  “Maus, you are far too tempting!”

  “Personally, I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

  “It’s a problem because all I want to do is ravish you right now on this rug.”

   Beca grinned eagerly. “I have no problem with that.”

  “Ah but Pieter will be arriving back soon my love, and we don’t want to scar him…again.” Beca sighed and pouted.

  “Ugh _fine_ , if you insist on keeping him mentally sound.” Sabine nodded as she gently pulled her maus’s shirt back down to cover the exposed skin that was driving her crazy, laying her hands firmly over the top to prevent a repeat occurrence. She smiled softly at her sulking girlfriend.

  “Oh my love…don’t pout at me like that.” Crooned Sabine. “What can I do to make it better?”

  Beca perked up as she recognised an opportunity straight away. She leaned up on her elbows and her eyes sparkled. “Ooh! Please let me open a present??” She begged eagerly. She expected Sabine to try and refuse, or to only agree begrudgingly, as she hated spoiling Christmas surprises with early gifts. But instead she just gave a mysterious little smirk, like a cat that’s done with playing with its mouse and decides to eat it instead. Almost as though she had deliberately nudged the conversation to end this way in the first place.

  Beca was briefly wary, but it dissipated as her girlfriend rose and wandered off out of the spacious living room calling over her shoulder “Whatever my maus wants, she shall get!” Beca sat up and crossed her legs, tapping her knees as she waited. Seconds ticked by and she began to wonder if maybe she was supposed to follow Sabine, when she heard the blonde skipping lightly down the stairs and reappearing a moment later. She was sporting a sweet, shy little smile and her hands were tucked behind her back. She returned to sit in front of Beca again, a mysterious sparkle in her bright blue eyes while those cheeky dimples she loved so much flickered at the edges of her mouth.

  “Close your eyes maus.” She instructed quietly. Beca hesitated, but an insistent look from the other woman made her purse her lips then slowly shut her eyes as requested.  “Keep them closed until I say.” Whispered the blonde.

She heard her settle, then draw in a deep breath. Her hands were suddenly enveloped in Sabine’s warm, soft grasp. After a pause, one of her hands was placed against heated skin. Beca inhaled sharply, but Sabine spread the brunette’s palm flat.

  “What do you feel Beca?”

  She concentrated for a moment, brow creasing slightly in concentration. “Warmth.” She said finally. “Softness.” A little grin as she bit her lip again, letting her fingers start to slide lower…but her girlfriend caught them and pulled the hand back into place. “ _Concentrate_ ”. Ordered the blonde and Beca sobered with a little huff. She paused as Sabine held her hand in place, then her expression mellowed. “Rhythm.” She stated, feeling the steady beating of the other woman’s heart.

  “What does it say?”

  Beca was baffled. “Umm…Dum-dum, dum-dum?” She felt ridiculous, trying to make heartbeat noises. The chest under her touch vibrated as the blonde laughed.

  “Well…yes. But it also says _I’m alive_. It says… _I love you_. It says _be mine until my last beat, and beyond_.” Silence, as the words settled over them. Beca could fee her own heart start to beat faster as she wondered where this was going. Sabine’s perfume surrounded her suddenly as the woman leaned in and whispered in her ear.

  “Open your eyes my love.”

  She blinked to focus her vision, first seeing sapphire blue eyes, before her girlfriend pulled back and offered something up to Beca, encouraging her to look.

  “Oh Sabie…” Was all she could manage before tears overwhelmed her. In front of her was the most beautiful diamond ring she’d ever seen in her life. A classic, vintage styled princess cut set into white gold, it fragmented into tiny rainbows under the wavering firelight. She put a shaking hand over her mouth to hold in the sob that threatened to break out and tried breathing deeply instead, swallowing the lump in her throat. Finally she managed to meet Sabine’s intense gaze.

  “Rebecca Jane Mitchell, you are the reason my heart beats today, and every beat is for you. You are the most wonderful thing to happen in my life and the only way I can show you how much you mean to me is to dedicate myself to you for the rest of our lives.” She looked incredibly nervous as she took the ring from its box and held it out to the love of her life. “Will you marry me?” She finished quietly.

  There was a long pause, and Sabine stared anxiously into Beca’s face trying desperately to read her reaction. She was as white as a sheet, waiting for any hint from the other woman.

  “…Beca?” She murmured, her heart hammering in her chest.

  Beca blinked once and let out a shaky breath from between fingers, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. She registered the look on her girlfriend’s face, realised she was waiting.

  She blurted out a random sound, expecting it to be words but failing to make them coherent. She tried again, with more pathetic results. Sabine rocked back on her heels, the ring lowered and her eyes downcast now unable to look at the brunette.

  “Oh.” She said quietly to the carpet.

  But suddenly she was thrown to the floor by a squealing, blurred bundle of chestnut curls. Her face was being covered in damp kisses, head clamped between petite hands to stop her from escaping. Laughter bubbled from her as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, happily receiving the fervent affection. She wrapped a leg around her girlfriend and flipped them both over settling on top of the brunette in an attempt to still her.

  “Is that a yes then??” She panted, searching Beca’s eyes. The other woman grinned and nodded emphatically.

  “It’s a Hell Yes!” She cried, her face shining with joy. Sabine sagged against her in relief.

  “Oh thank goodness!” She breathed. “You really worried me there maus, I thought you were going to run away!”

  Beca threaded her fingers into golden hair at the nape of her neck, nuzzling under the sharp jawline. “I don’t ever want to run away from you.” She murmured against the soft skin. “You just surprised me is all.”

  Sabine laughed then. “That’s the point of a proposal, surely?”

  Beca rolled her eyes and pulled back to look the other woman in the eyes. “You know what I meant.”

  The blonde nodded. “I do. And you’re wrong. Of course I want to marry you, it’d be insanity to let you go.” They shared a look of deepest love, before Beca grinned again.

  “Soooo…gimme my ring!” She demanded, waving her left hand under Sabine’s nose. The German chuckled and pulled them both up to a sitting position, taking Beca’s hand and sliding on the ring she’d kept pinned between her fingers this whole time. It slipped easily onto her lover’s slim finger and sparkled beautifully. Beca admired it, turning her hand in the light to watch the sparkles. She looked up to smile at Sabine, and the two shared a deep kiss in front of the fire, sealing the proposal with pure love.

  A clicking noise brought their attention round to focus on a figure sitting a little way away.

  “PIETER!” Yelled Sabine, glaring at him. He lowered his DSLR and pointed a finger at his friend.

  “No no no no you do not get to yell at me Kommi.” He admonished. “You promised I could be there when you proposed and I nearly missed it because you could not wait. You _knew_ I wanted to be here for it!” He whined at her.

  “Regardless, I didn’t invite you.”

  “Well whatever.” He waved off her gritted response with a flippant hand. “You are lucky I came home when I did, otherwise you would not have any photos of this moment. So really you should be thanking me.” He sniffed at her. The two women looked at each other before they both smiled at him.

  “You’re right.” Admitted Beca, rising from the rug to walk over and give Pieter a hug. He always seemed to capture the sweetest moments in their life, unsurprising really given that he was a professional photographer by trade, but still…

  Sabine joined her and hugged her best friend too. As she stepped back, she gave Beca a wink and commented airily to Pieter: “Soooo…with you being in the industry and all, I don’t suppose you have a friend that could photograph the wedding for us, perhaps at a ‘friends and family rate?” She put on an expression of complete innocence as Pieter started to puff and flap, outraged that he wasn’t going to be asked to be their photographer. She only lasted a second before she was laughing at his indignant spluttering, laying a placating hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to calm down enough to look her in the eye before she spoke to him seriously.

  “Pieter, I rather assumed you would be too busy to be photographer…what with you giving me away, and being my Best Man…?” She ended with a questioning tone, her eyebrows raised hopefully as she spoke. It took a second for her meaning to register with him, but when it did his face positively lit up at being asked to perform such a pivotal role in Sabine’s life. He laughed incredulously for a moment, his eyes wide.

  “You want me to…?”

  Sabine just nodded in response, grinning at him. He whooped then, and grabbed her up in a huge hug, dancing around with his best friend in his arms.

 “Of course I will!” He rejoiced, honour shining in his expression. “I could ask for no greater place in your special day.” He beamed at her, looking for all the world as though he’d won the lottery. Sabine just laughed at him, shaking her head as the enthusiasm enveloped her. She turned back to her girlfriend…no, _my fiancée_ she corrected herself, feeling such a rush of love, pride, admiration and awe in that moment at the woman she could truly call hers. All three of them enveloped each other in a big group hug, this wonderful memory just one more to add to the memories they’d already begun to make as their strange little adopted family.

  Suddenly Beca gasped and untangled herself to grab her phone. “Oh my gosh if I don’t tell Chloe right now and she finds out later, she will kill me!” And she wandered off, already dialling her best friend. Pieter smiled at her and then down at Sabine.

  “Your ‘Happily Ever After’, ja?” He softly commented. Sabine just shook her head at him, her face shining.

  “No…that implies it’s the end. But this…this is only the beginning of our story.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not done with these guys yet, forgive me there's way more to come ha!


End file.
